Arumaze Masaru
Personality Masaru embodies the typical personality and thought process of most other Arumaze, having spent most of his early life caravanning from village to village helping his parents provide charity and healing where it was needed most. He is kind and understanding and easily places himself in another’s shoes and usually is quick to make friends and treats most anyone that is his elder with complete respect. He is not kind to bullies and/or criminals and will protect the innocent and/or weak. He is diplomatic by nature and prefers to defer to combat in only extreme cases. When he has to defer to combat in his negotiations or conflicts, he does so with extreme mental and emotional resolve, having no other options left at his disposal. Background Masaru's known family is dated back to the arrival in Moon Country, when the Arumaze had to flee their volcanic homeland. They built a relationship with the Uchiha over the years and provided them with healing and knowledge which helped later during the war against the Kaguya Alliance. His specific branch of the family remains close to the Uchiha to this day, often marrying into one another's clans as was the case with his parents. Masaru's childhood was filled with learning opportunities. He followed his parents regularly to far away countries and villages, giving aid to those in need and cleaning up after conflicts. They were payed with bartered goods and sometimes mentoring for their children on various subjects and crafts. At the age of fourteen, Masaru became the apprentice to an Uchiha swordsman named Kohaku who often protected their caravans. He had been healed many times by their clan and felt he owed something to Masaru's family. He learned under Kohaku for two years before the Uchiha mentor was lost in a conflict with hired mercenaries. This event hit Masaru hard and propelled him to focus on learning and cultivating the skills required to perform medical ninjutsu. Afterwards, he spent several years of working under his mother as a medical assistant. On one particular trip, that Masaru stayed in Moon Country for, his parents were ambushed by Kaguya scouts. They did not survive the encounter and have now left their belongings to Masaru. The Uchiha in Moon Country decided it best that Masaru attend the Ninja Academy in Konohagakure. He then picked Kenjutsu back up to aid him as a Shinobi. Appearance Masaru is fair-skinned and has long-flowing bright blonde hair, but it is usually kept up and out of his face. His eyes are bright emerald and he is often found with a smile or inviting expression. You'll find no scars or markings on his skin as of yet. He is somewhat tall (5'11") and has an athletic build, evidence of plenty of taijutsu training. He can usually be found wearing a white shirt and shinobi pants or a medical outfit, but may sometimes use more tactical gear when he is on missions or patrol. He always has his tool belt on hand. Updates Updates will be added progressively and as events unfold. Academy Student Masaru spent most of his academy days trying to help others and studying diligently. During this time he was able to begin the next stages of medical ninjutsu with the help of his mentors and peers. He also began to work with ninja tools more and found that he was quite good with them. However, he did not attend as many classes as his peers and was quickly one of the last of his class to be ready for the Genin exams. His friend, Nara Sakai, helped him prepare for the Genin exam in the stead of his brother, Asoui-sensei, and Masaru passed finally with flawless marks. Genin As a Genin, Masaru has spent a large part of his time researching his clan's history and training to become a better medical ninja. He was assigned to Squad One under Namikaze Ryuusei and was able to complete only one mission under his sensei before Ryuusei turned up missing (assumed deceased). From that time he had been an on-call Genin assisting any squads that were in need of another on missions. During the Konohagakure council voting Masaru voted for his dear friend and medical peer Yakamashi Nami. He was delighted to find out that Nami had been voted in as the Hokage, even though the untimely death of the former Hokage was disrupting news. He was quick to congratulate her and continues to support her in any way possible. Masaru was designated to Uchiha Tenson's squad shortly after the Hokage was inaugurated. His squad mates include Kana and Kanabo. Missions Arumaze Masaru - Search and Rescue - 9 Feb, 617Category:Characters Category:Arumaze Characters Category:Members of the Arumaze Clan Category:Konoha Characters